Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x+3y = -4$ $-2x+6y = -1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x+3y = -4$ $3y = x-4$ $y = \dfrac{1}{3}x - \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+6y = -1$ $6y = 2x-1$ $y = \dfrac{1}{3}x - \dfrac{1}{6}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.